For them to live, I must die?
by Raine-Estrella
Summary: Destiny for them has been set but will you allow it to happen or stand in its way...
1. Chapter 1

One Piece characters are respectfully owned by their creator Eiichiro Oda.

The female OC belongs to me ^^

Chapter 1: Gravitational Pull

She felt like she was free falling at a fast pace, gravity helping the body to crash into the unknown. 'It's up to you now. Destiny for them has been set but it's up to you.' Painfully her eyelids pulled apart slightly and her lips parted to speak. 'Destiny?' 'Destiny for them has been set but will you allow it to happen or stand in its way.' Sleep overtook her as her body crashed through the light.

So…what you think so far? Chapter 2 is on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece characters are respectfully owned by their creator Eiichiro Oda.

The female OC belongs to me ^^

Chapter 2: This isn't a dream…

Birds screeched outside her window while ocean waves splashed along the side of the building. 'Ocean?' A startled cry and she sat up. 'Where did the ocean come from?' Jumping onto her feet she rushed out the door only to come to a sudden halt.

'What's going on?' she mumbled. She was on a ship, a huge ship.

'Why-'

'Oh you're awake.' Her head turned to look at a man with a scar on the left side of his face. 'Aren't you a pretty one?' Eyes narrowing, her feet moved apart and her fists rose.

'Wow easy there,' he replied raising his hands up.

'Where am I?'

'You're on the Whitebeard Pirates Ship.'

'Pirates?' The word caught her off guard as her fists lowered slightly.

'Ah you're awake.' Without a warning, she immediately went for a roundhouse kick. The stranger easily blocked it with his arm, a smirk of arrogance on his face.

'Oi Ace, be nice.' An immediate flash of pain rushed through her head.

'You alright?' Ace released her leg giving her the opportunity to regain her posture.

'How did I end up here?'

'You fell from the sky,' he retorted as if it was a normal every day occurrence. 'I…I fell?' It had been a dream, at least it felt like it had.

'Yeah managed to catch you before you fell in the ocean.'

'Ah…thanks.'

'No problem. Old man wants to see you." He walked ahead of her, not waiting for a response.

'Old man?' she thought. Her feet moved on their own record, following the pirate. 'Why am I here? What's going on? A pirate ship? Wasn't it a dream?' Her thoughts came crashing to a stop, not realizing that her guide had stopped.

He looked back at her with a cheesy grin before looking ahead. 'Here she is old man.' He stepped aside and her eyes widened in pure shock.

Hurray for Chapter 2! More to come so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece characters are respectfully owned by their creator Eiichiro Oda.

The female OC belongs to me ^^

Chapter 3: El Lobo

'Captain Whitebeard,' the words tumbled out of her mouth.

'So you know me?' she nodded her reply.

'But what am I doing here?'

'That's what I would like to know Lobo.' Mummers rose amongst the crowd of spectators. Why on earth would Whitebeard refer to her as wolf? Better yet, how did he even know the Spanish word for wolf.

'I'm Raine sir, not Lobo.'

'You're tattoo says otherwise,' he smirked.

'Tattoo? I don't have any!'

'Check the back of your left shoulder.' Taking a swig of his drink, the captain watched as she pulled of her jacket to reveal a dark blue tank top. Sliding the left strap down, she turned her head as far as she could in order to see a faint outline. Once again the crowd of pirates that had gathered murmured.

'OK,' she swallowed, facing Whitebeard once again. 'I have a wolf tattoo somehow, but how did I get here?'

'That I can't answer as you should know. So tell me Lobo, who's destiny is it that you're meant to change?'

Slowly Raine's purpose is starting reveal itself…


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece characters are respectfully owned by their creator Eiichiro Oda.

The female OC belongs to me ^^

Chapter 4: The Meaning Behind the Mark

Standing by the deck, just watching the waves lap against the side of the large ship, the conversation replayed itself in her head.

'Destiny? While I was sleeping or falling, I remember a voice telling me about a destiny. That it was up to me whether or not I choose to change it.' Whitebeard watched the girl carefully as if to figure her out.

'If the voice told you about the destiny but not whom the destiny is about then you must figure it out on your own.' Raine bit her bottom lip as her gaze fixated with the ground she stood upon.

'Until that point my offer stands.' Her head shot back up to make eye contact with the large, imposing figure of the pirate captain. 'Take my name and roam the seas free and wild, be my daughter.'

That single word, daughter, it filled her heart with delight. It had been so long since she had been recognized as someone's child. 'I'd love to,' she replied with a strong smile. Cheers sounded around her as Whitebeard laughed.

It had happened only hours ago and now she sprouted the pirate crest on the inside of her right wrist. 'Still don't understand what Lobo is,' she muttered in demise.

'It's a prophecy,' someone replied from beside her.

'Marco,' she cried out at his sudden appearance. Had she really been so bothered by the mark that everything else around her had been blocked out?

'At the time of Roger's execution word had gone around about a prophecy about a strange force that could change destines. It was only in times of great need that it would choose a being to become its deliverer. Lobo is given to those who bear the mark of the crying wolf. The sacred animal which the prophecy relies on to allow the destiny to change or keep as it is.'

'How am I supposed to know whose destiny it is that I have to deal with,' she questioned as her hand reached up to touch the mark upon her shoulder.

'That you have to figure our on your own.' Raine released her hold on the tattoo with a roll of her eyes. Whitebeard had told her the same thing which meant finding out who these people were was going to take a long time.

'They could be anywhere,' she muttered looking out across the ocean.

'Good think you're a pirate then.'


End file.
